


Submissive Admissions

by Jaidan



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Cock Slut, M/M, Sexual Tension, Spanking, Stripping, Submission, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 18:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16142666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaidan/pseuds/Jaidan
Summary: Synopsis: Josh finally admits to himself that he has submissive desires. Fortunately, Aidan’s there to help him explore them.





	Submissive Admissions

Josh entered the living room cautiously, his gaze affixed on Aidan’s handsome form. His whole body was tingling with a strange sensation. He stepped closer to Aidan and as he approached, the vampire turned and gave Josh a fond look.

“Come here,” Aidan said and patted the couch beside him.

Josh padded over to his boyfriend and gingerly settled himself on the couch. Aidan smiled happily and circled a strong arm around Josh’s slim waist and pulled him closer. Josh tensed as he felt Aidan’s steel-like arms encircle him and draw him against the vampire’s rock-hard body.

Josh forced himself to relax and rest against his boyfriend’s body. Although he and Aidan had fucked occasionally over the last two months, they didn’t really have a steady relationship. Ever since the day that Aidan had walked in on Josh masturbating, their relationship hadn’t been the same. That day, Aidan had scolded Josh for touching himself and had taken him over his knee and spanked him soundly. Then he’d kissed Josh deeply and had fucked him for the first time.

Ever since then, Aidan had fucked Josh on random occasions, often prefaced by a spanking. Aidan seemed to have a kink for taking Josh over his knee and warming his bottom before fucking his brains out. Aidan squeezed Josh’s shoulder affectionately, drawing the young man out of his thoughts.

“What’re you thinking so hard about, baby?” Aidan asked casually, his gaze still affixed on the TV.

Josh squirmed against Aidan’s embrace, “Why do you spank me?” he asked in a small voice.

Aidan shrugged, “Because you like it,” he said matter-of-factly.

“I…” Josh trailed off, unable to speak the words.

Aidan frowned and clicked the TV off and turned to face his best friend. His strong fingers slid under Josh’s chin and tilted his head upwards, so they were looking each other in the eyes.

“Do you want me to stop spanking you?” Aidan asked, sounding genuinely curious.

Josh tried to speak but a hard lump hard formed in his throat.

A concerned look came to Aidan’s face and he pulled Josh closer, staring into his big brown eyes with confusion.

“Josh, if you don’t want me to spank you while we’re making love, then I won’t. I’ve been doing it because you’ve given me every indication that you like it. Do you want me to stop?”

Josh just sat there, looking confused and completely out of his depth.

Aidan sighed and pulled his boyfriend closer, kissing him gently on the mouth. Josh moaned into the kiss as Aidan’s lips pressed against his. Aidan kissed him long and deep, his strong hands rubbing Josh’s back gently.

After a long moment, the vampire let Josh go and stroked his wavy brown hair affectionately. 

“So,” he said good-naturedly, “You want to tell me what the real problem is?”

Josh gathered his courage and spoke quietly, “I like it when you spank me and call me a slut,” he began.

Aidan grinned at the confession and squeezed Josh’s shoulder in encouragement.

“But I...” Josh trailed off uncertainly, and Aidan gave him another strong squeeze, smiling warmly.

“I know this is hard for you, Josh, and I’m really proud of you for getting the courage to talk about it,” he said, “Just take your time, baby.”

Josh smiled weakly at the kind words and gathered his resolve again, “I don’t like that I get turned on by it,” he said, “Being a slut is wrong, and getting spanked is supposed to be a punishment.”

Aidan chuckled, “I get it,” he said understandingly, “I’ll stop calling you a slut, if that’s what you want,” he continued, “But every time I do it, you get really hot and hard, and pretty much cum on command.”

Josh’s cock began to harden in his pants and Aidan glanced pointedly at it, “Case in point,” he said with a smirk. Josh blushed at this, and Aidan reached down and stroked Josh’s throbbing erection through his jeans. Josh groaned with pleasure and Aidan chuckled, “But only sluts get turned on as easily as you do,” he said teasingly, and when Josh glared at him, Aidan pressed their lips together in a hot kiss, muffling Josh’s protests.

Josh was getting hotter, his hard cock straining against the fabric of his jeans. Aidan laughed, “Look at you, getting turned on by a simple scolding,” he said fondly, “That’s pretty much the definition of a slut.”

Josh blushed deeply and tried to pull away but Aidan wasn’t having any of it. He drew his lover close and kissed him again, fondling his hard cock with one hand and unbuttoning Josh’s shirt with the other. Leaning down to kiss Josh’s neck, Aidan whispered, “Still want me to stop?”

Moaning with pleasure, Josh shook his head, “No,” he mumbled, “Please, touch me.”

Aidan grinned, “Such a slut,” he said and finished unbuttoning Josh’s shirt and tugged his pants and underwear down, exposing his impressive erection. Completely naked on the couch, Josh’s cock was throbbing excitedly, a bead of precome dripping from the tip.

Aidan shook his head in mock disapproval, “What slutty behaviour.” He traced a finger along Josh’s nipples, tweaking them evilly. Josh just moaned and gave Aidan a pitiful glance, silently pleading with him not to stop.

Aidan laughed, “What am I going to do with you?” His hand cupped Josh’s balls gently, fondling them erotically. Josh moaned harder, and Aidan nodded his head, “I think I should give you a hard spanking for being such a slut,” he said, and Josh almost came at that pronouncement.

Aidan began to strip off his own clothes, tugging his t-shirt off and tossing it on the coffee table. “You seem to like that idea, slut,” he continued, teasing Josh’s erect cock with his strong hands, “Do you want me to take you over my knee and spank your naughty bottom for being such a slutty boy?”

Josh responded by burying his face in Aidan’s bare chest, his soft lips laying kisses along Aidan’s collarbone. The vampire chuckled in amusement, “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said.

Josh whimpered in affirmation, now trailing hot kisses along Aidan’s neck, “Yes sir,” he murmured, lavishing his master with affection, “I’ve been a very bad slut and I need to be punished.”

Aidan grinned and captured Josh’s lips in a deep kiss, holding him against his rock-hard body. 

Josh moaned and leaned into the kiss, his erection throbbing, a strange feeling surging through his body. 

He’d said it. He had finally come to terms with his submissive sexual desires and had finally said them out loud. Aidan seemed to sense Josh’s feelings and broke off the kiss, rubbing Josh’s back soothingly, “It’s ok, baby,” he said, “I know it was hard to say that.”

He kissed Josh again, “I knew that this was what you wanted, but I didn’t want to push you.” He smiled warmly, “I’m really proud of you for acknowledging what you want. There’s nothing wrong with being a sub.”

Josh looked up into Aidan’s coal-black eyes, a genuine smile on his face. “You don’t think that I’m weird for wanting that?” he asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting extra validation.

Aidan kissed him warmly, trying to convey his acceptance and love for Josh through the simple but meaningful act. Reaching out, the handsome vampire pulled his lover into a warm embrace, kissing him deeply and rubbing his back soothingly.

“I love you, Josh,” Aidan whispered, “Every submissive part of you.”

Josh smiled to himself and snuggled closer to his lover, “I love you too Aidan,” he mumbled and kissed the vampire softly.


End file.
